Warzone: Iron Wolf Zero/Multiplayer
Weapons Same :D They gucci, albeit some renames to shorter versions. DLC Weapons, APS Underwater Rifle added to main game. Custom knives. Unique Weapon attachment per weapon: * M4A1: SOPMOD - Equip a trio of modified basic attachments (Red Dot, Silencer and GL) as a single kit. * CZ-805: 6.8 SPC '- New calibre which decreases damage drop off to minimal. * SAR-21: OTB Mod - Allow use underwater. * MPX: Potato Grip - Removes move accuracy penalty. * PP-2000: Akimbo - Dual Wield. * KSG: Select Ammo - Slug/Buckshot. * USAS-12: Overgassed - Rapid Fire. * LSAT: Caseless Ammo - Removes movespeed penalty. * Stoner 96: Full Belt - Unlimited ammunition. * MSR: Speed Center - No precision delay when aiming down sights. * M110 SASS: R.I.P. - Prevents health regeneration and slows movespeed on-hit for a while. * TDI Kard: Vector - No recoil. * Desert Eagle: .50 Cal - Headshot execute. Perks Speed Tier Mobile * Points: 1 * Decreases time mantling over obstacles and increases slide distance. Sling * Points: 2 * Allows faster equipment usage and weapon swapping. Grenades can be thrown farther. Sleight of Hand * Points: 2 * Decreases time for reloading. Faster recovery after knifing an enemy. Lightweight * Points: 2 * Increases movement speed and swim speed. Dexterity * Points: 3 * Allows for reloading while sprinting and faster aiming after sprinting. Efficiency Tier Sitrep * Points: 1 * Capability to view enemy equipment and killstreaks. Awareness * Points: 2 * Enemy movements are easier to hear. Player will be alerted of nearby enemies on their minimap after a kill. Hardline * Points: 2 * Scorestreaks are obtained faster. Assists grant full kill credit. Spotter * Points: 2 * Marks enemies at long distances in sight. Lethal damage and tactical effects will highlight a target on the HUD and minimap. Scavenger * Points: 3 * Retrieve ammo and equipment from blue packs dropped by dead friends and enemies. Resistance Tier Disposal * Points: 1 * Prolongs detonations of Claymores and trapped Care Packages. Sentry Guns will be delayed in tracking and firing at the player. Tactical Mask * Points: 2 * Decreases the effectiveness of tactical grenades. Smoke becomes less obstructive and Sarin Gas becomes less effective. Increases oxygen amount while underwater. Hardened * Points: 2 * Ignores the effects of Counter-UAV, Blue Flares and EMPs. Reduces redness appearing onscreen when wounded. Equipment and scorestreaks are immune to Devil Laser. Blast Shield * Points: 2 * Decreases explosive damage taken and shellshock. Toughness * Points: 3 * Reduces flinch when shot and decreases idle sway. Stealth Tier Blind Eye * Points: 1 * Undetectable by AI controlled air support. Time for locking on aircraft with a SMAW is decreased. Eavesdrop * Points: 2 * Allows use of both friendly and enemy UAVs. Will still show up on enemy minimaps if not equipped with Low Profile. Dead Silence * Points: 2 * Negates fall damage (excluding death barriers) and reduces player's sound. Ninja * Points: 2 * Removes red name and undetectable by the highlighting effect of Spotter. Will not be highlighted by the Thermal Scope, Scanner Scope or player-controlled Scorestreaks. Enemies will not be able to hear your killstreak announcement. Low Profile * Points: 3 * Undetectable by enemy UAVs and Scanner Mine. When two or more UAVs are in the air, the player will be need to be on the move to remain undetectable. Gear Unique new system that allows players to equip a special, powered piece of gear that recharges overtime. Score reduces the cooldown between use. Equipment * Predator - Meta screen cloak. Using a firearm disables the cloak. Wears Predator Mask. * Uplink - Rally, granting all allies nearby increased score gain while active. Lasts 10 seconds. Wears OPSAT. * Stalker - Equip Night Vision Goggles. Enemies spotted are marked on the minimap. Wears 5 eye NVG. * Gunfighter - Throw a bag of Hollow Point bullets. Holds a total of 8 magazines. Wears Crate on the lower back. * Aegis - Throw a device that creates a geodesic shield dome that shields players inside from bullets and explosives. Wears Shoulder Pad. * Specialist - Obtain additional perks permanently until death. Activates automatically. Wears Exoskeleton Wires from The Last Predator. Innates * Overkill - Equip 2 Primary Weapons. * Demolitions - Extra Lethal. * Strategist - Extra Tactical. * Field Aid - More Perk points. * Outfitted Primary - Extra weapon attachment. * Outfitted Secondary - Extra weapon attachment. * Enhanced - Unique weapon attachment. * Close Support - Extra scorestreak slot. Equipment Lethal * '''Fragmentation Grenade: '''Frag grenade that bounces off surfaces and can be cooked to decrease time until detonation. * '''Semtex: '''Plastic explosive that is throwable and sticks to a surface. * '''Claymore: '''Deployable mine that detonated upon being tripped. * '''Sarin Gas: '''Canister that releases the Sarin nerve agent. Invisible gas, but enemies are slowed and gradually damaged when inside. * '''Throwing Knife: '''Throwable knife that can be tossed. Direct impacts are lethal and it can be retrieved after use. * '''C4: '''Throwable C4 charge that can be detonated upon command. Has to hit surface before it can detonate. * '''Thermobaric Grenade '- Incendiary Grenade that shreds armor and deals minor damage over time. Tactical * '''Flashbang: '''Grenade that temporarily stuns and blinds enemies. * '''Trophy System: '''Neutralizes up to three incoming explosives. * '''Electrostatic Grenade: Grenade that disables HUDs and electronics and destroys electronic scorestreaks (or damages). Can penetrate walls. * 'Smoke Grenade: '''Casts a smoke screen to temporarily impair vision. * '''Devil Laser: '''Laser device that can turn enemy equipment and killstreaks into friendlies. Also can be used to retrieve out of reach Care Packages and booby trap enemy ones. * '''Scanner Mine: '''Deployable device that highlights enemies whenever they walk past it. * '''Blue Flare: '''Flare that can be thrown to cloak yourself for enemies using Scanner Scope, Thermal Scope, AI streaks and planted equipment. Hit markers will also not be registered. Casts a harsh blue light that acts to illuminate dark areas. * '''Zipline: ' Gain a rappel rope to quickly scale walls and swing across the map. Scorestreaks * Guard Dog --> K9 Recon - Now manually controlled. New scorestreak DNA tier. Not a seperate offensive and defensive list, rather allow either offensive or defensive mutations to streaks (Iron Wolf Station: Striker (Offensive) or Command (Defensive).) # UAV - Counter UAV # IED # Care Package: Trap Package - Reroll Package # K9 Recon # Assault Helo - Overwatch Helo # Sentry Gun - SAM Gun # Recon Juggernaut: Juggernaut Maniac - Juggernaut Recon/Support # Assault Juggernaut: Juggernaut Firepower - Juggernaut Demolitions # Yellowjacket Drone - Suppression Drone # K9 Unit # Air Superiority: Strafe Run - Clearance # Duffel Bag: Suicide Vests - Ballistic Vests # Satellite Recon # Gunship: Heavy - Utility # EMP Blast/ICBM # Iron Wolf Station: Striker - Command :OLD REFERENCES Offensive Killstreaks The score resets upon death. Rewards punish the other team. *UAV: Requires 3 kills. Scans enemies on the minimap for 30 seconds. Enemies with Low Profile cannot be detected. Multiple UAVs can be called in for quicker scans and expose enemies with Low Profile provided that they are not on the move. Can be shot down. *IED: Requires 4 kills. Sets a remote explosive device that will eject a charge when a nearby enemy approaches. *Guard Dog: Requires 5 kills. Calls a German Shepherd to attack enemies. The Guard Dog will stick nearby and protect the user. *Yellowjacket Drone: Requires 6 kills. Gives the player a drone that can be tossed. The Yellowacket pursues and will destroy an enemy player or an enemy killstreak. *Assault Helo: Requires 7 kills. Calls in an AH-64 Apache helicopter to attack enemies. *Sentry Grenadier: Requires 8 kills. Places a sentry gun that fires HEDP grenades. *Juggernaut Maniac: Requires 9 kills. Gives the player a crate containing light Juggernaut armor and a combat knife. Maniacs have unlimited sprint and enhanced speed. *Satellite Recon: Requires 10 kills. Exposes real-time enemy movement for 45 seconds. Can't be shot down. Enemies with Low Profile will still be viewable. *Demolitionist: Requires 10 kills. Gives the player a crate containing Juggernaut armor, an XM25 and TDI Kard. *Damage Boost: Requires 11 kills. Increases bullet damage for forty seconds. *Gunship Pilot: Requires 13 kills. Pilot an advanced attack helo to fire explosive minigun and rockets. *Juggernaut Firepower: Requires 15 kills. Gives the player containing heavy Juggernaut armor, an MG36 with a quick reload magazine, FMJ Rounds and a Glock 31. Firepower Juggernauts have heavy armor and their health will regenerate slower than its Maniac, Recon and Demolitonist counterparts. *Iron Wolf Striker: Requires 16 kills. Control the Iron Wolf satellite to fire kinetic rods and drop care packages. Defensive Killstreaks The score does not reset upon death. Rewards support your team. *Care Package: Requires 5 kills. Calls in a Care Package with a random killstreak from the Offensive and Defensive chains. Higher chance of getting an Offensive chain streak if the 5 kills weren't interrrupted by a death. *Counter UAV: Requires 5 kills. Jams mimimap for 30 seconds. Enemies with Hardened will not be affected. The only way to stop the effects of the Satellite Recon. *Sentry Gun: Requires 6 kills. Calls in an automatic Sentry Gun to fire on enemies. *Resupply Crate: Requires 6 kills. Toss a resupply crate that replenishes ammo, equipment and grenade shells. *Ballistic Vests: Requires 6 kills. Drop a duffel bag for Ballistic Vests to increase health and resistivity. *Enhancement Crate: Required 8 kills. Toss a enhancement crate that grants players a random perk. *Airspace Clearance: Requires 8 kills. Calls in an F-18A Hornet that will shoot down enemy aircraft. The Hornet will remain in the airspace for 90 seconds. *Recon Drone: Requires 9 kills. Control a remote recon drone to tag enemies on your team's minimap. *Suppression Drone: Requires 12 kills. Throws a modified Yellowjacket drone that will roam the map, firing flashbangs and concussion grenades at enemies. Can be shot down with sustained fire or lock-on. *EMP Blast: Requires 13 kills. Detonate a ICBM over the map to start a 60 second blackout for the enemy. Enemies with Hardened will be unaffected. *Defender: Requires 14 kills. A MD 500 Defender is called in and defends friendlies and objectives. Moves fast around the map and goes after recent gunfire or when an enemy is on an objective. Uses chainguns for close range and fires missiles at distant targets. *Juggernaut Recon: Requires 16 kills. Gives the player a crate containing Juggernaut armor, a Battle Shield and a USP.45 *Iron Wolf Command: Requires 18 kills. Control the Iron Wolf satellite to fire concussion charges and drop care packages.